massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Anonymous ONI agent
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- RE:Respectful request Telling me that I should allow you to write articles the way you've written them on other wikis is like telling your current girlfriend that she should put up with anal penetration because your other girlfriend does. It says you're not really planning to become part of this community, but are instead just passing through. Why should I accomodate the quirks of a temporary visitor, particularly one whose loyalties clearly lie in a different fandom? -- Gnostic (talk) 20:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I do not appreciate being talked back to by a newcomer, nor do I appreciate you raising a big stink and getting Chaoswolf involved over something as minor as how the characters' heights are presented. I've been here longer than anyone else, and really don't need someone coming in and deciding that just because they've read the MOS (which is badly in need of updating), they know how to do my job better than I do. Of course, since you got Chaoswolf involved, there's nothing I can do, except hope that you actually turn out to be useful. -- Gnostic (talk) 07:49, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, Gnostic, I intervened of my own accord, not his. Chaoswolf75 (talk) 22:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Good to see another fan around here! XD In regards to your question, I did not take the picture myself. I found in the image section of the salarian category on the ME wiki. I might be able to provide some help, however, in finding an image for you. What kind of image are you looking for? -- Sir Bond Alright then. If you need a hand, just let me know. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:47, September 2, 2012 (UTC)